


翔润｜反向侵蚀

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 三角关系。sj走心，翔哥大原走肾。





	翔润｜反向侵蚀

** **

** **01.** **

清晨的樱井宅。 

早晨的阳光很温柔，窗帘还拉着，只有些微的光线从缝隙间透进，照在房间中间那张大床上。 

“唔……慢一点……”

松本润浑身赤裸地躺在床上，紧紧抱着伏在自己身上的人，仿佛这是他不小心掉出身体的一部分。早起的身体过于敏感，即使那人动作有意放得温柔，他依然被温吞又磨人的快感逼出了眼泪。 

“等等……翔君……”

他无助地叫着他的爱人——也是这座樱井宅的主人的名字，却被樱井翔低头吻住，请求也一同被无声驳回。一吻过后，松本再也说不出完整的句子，只时不时发出几声类似哭泣的呻吟。樱井握住他的手腕按在床头，诱哄他打开身体，插穴时肉茎蹭过体内的敏感点，多来回几次他就高潮了。 

“乖。”

他退出松本的身体，一个爱怜的吻落在他额头上。高潮余韵未过，他被樱井翻了个身，趴在床上。 

“好多水……”

樱井轻笑着，从穴里抠出淫液涂抹在他的臀肉，又调笑地拍了一下。 

“润，你听，”见松本趴在床上装死，他俯下身，贴在他耳边说话，顺势含住已经红透的耳垂。

“你好热情……”耳朵被他含在嘴里，松本大脑一片空白，只有他低低的嗓音在其中回响。

“……想让我进去吗？”

樱井故意将滚烫的一根在他湿滑的臀缝里滑动，“说话啊——想不想？”

“你别……”

架不住这样的逼问，他把自己更深得埋进枕头。猝不及防的，樱井的舌尖直插进他的耳朵，身后也重重顶了进来。他呜咽一声，又颤抖着射出一滩……

前一天樱井回来得有点晚，松本靠在沙发上等他，等着等着不小心睡着，早上醒来发现自己已经在床上，旁边是爱人熟睡的脸。 

不用想也知道是谁把他抱上床的。 

松本不由自主地微笑起来，心里泛起甜蜜——他和樱井是家中长辈介绍认识，结婚三年，每次看到樱井，自己仍然如同新婚时一样心动不已。樱井翔一表人才，年轻有为，对他也是温柔体贴。婚前婚后他们都从未有过争吵，相熟的人都说他们是模范夫妻。

他将自己窝进樱井怀里，搂住他的脖子，脸颊眷恋地在他胸口蹭了蹭——樱井有锻炼的习惯，身材精瘦，体温也比他高一点，每次拥抱都能给他无可比拟的安全感。

已经是初夏，他只穿了件长下摆的T恤，而樱井因为睡姿糟糕，早就脱得浑身只剩一条内裤。松本将自己像只考拉一样挂在他身上，两条长腿非常坏心地在他腰间蹭来蹭去——不一会儿，还在熟睡的人就如他所料起了反应，硬硬的一根直戳他柔软的大腿内侧。松本偷笑，恶作剧心一起，像条泥鳅一样从樱井怀里滑出，俯身扒下他的内裤——那根的头部已经开始可怜地流水，松本将它握在手心，怜爱地撸了两把，偷偷瞄了眼樱井，见他没有醒来的迹象，低下头一口含住。 

睡梦中的人情不自禁发出一声呻吟。

樱井尺寸优秀，他含不住全部，吮吸前端的同时不忘搓揉根部和两个小球。上方喘息声渐渐粗重，樱井皱着眉头，汗水从他额角滴落。 

“唔……”

像是陷在了什么春梦里，他嘴唇微张，像是想要呼喊谁的名字，被松本含在嘴里的东西又胀大了些；无意识的，他开始顶腰——

他突然的动作让松本呛到了，喉口条件反射收缩却又加剧了快感；猝不及防的，他被突如其来的精液射了满嘴。 

“咳咳咳……”

松本咳得满脸都是生理泪水，泪眼朦胧中，他被扯到一个怀抱里。 

“都说了不要这样……”樱井一下一下地抚摸他的背， “还好吗？喉咙有没有伤到？”

刚刚清醒的嗓音比平时沙哑，自带别样性感，听得松本脸红心跳。他回身搂住樱井，不自觉地对他撒娇——“都怪你……这么突然……唔——”

樱井扣住他的脑后勺亲他，再分开时两人已经调换了位置——醒过神来的大狮子将小白兔轻易压在身下，还不忘眨着眼睛调笑他——“怎么一大早就这么主动？”

松本咬着嘴唇，“翔君不喜欢？”

知道他这是害羞了，樱井笑着抱紧他。

“喜欢，喜欢，”手伸进那件长T恤摸上松本的腰，樱井舔着他的嘴唇表明心迹，“……我受宠若惊。”

** **02.** **

一番黏糊后两人磨蹭着起床，樱井即将要出差几天，松本将收拾好的行李递给他。两人在玄关告别，松本拽着他的衣角，大大的桃花眼眨巴眨巴，看得樱井失笑，搂过来在他额头亲了一口。

“好好照顾自己。”

“翔君才是，好好吃饭，别熬夜，”松本不放心地叮嘱，又替他理了一遍衣领，“还有……记得想我。”

松本平日虽然乖巧，但很少有这么明显的黏人时刻，樱井有些疑惑，只当是自己离开的时间有些长，令他不习惯了。

“当然，”他安慰地捏捏包子脸，“我出门了。”

“一路顺风。”

出差地在邻市，樱井一行人抵达后就投入了工作，直到傍晚才算告一段落。接待方热情过分，接风宴后又提出去别处续摊。

讨论进行得热火朝天，樱井前一天没睡够，谈话声到脑子里就只剩下嗡鸣。一天的紧张忽然松懈下来，他头痛欲裂，只想找个清静地方待着。

“抱歉……稍微有点事。要去见一个朋友。”

他道歉着退场，出门时手机响了。是松本发来的视频。

“嗯……还在吃饭……我知道，你也早点休息。”

屏幕上松本的脸看起来比现实圆一些，樱井不由自主地微笑，直到屏幕暗下才点进另一个对话框。

** **「你先进去，我马上就到。」** **

回到酒店，前台告诉他另一张房卡已经被取走。电梯里灯光明亮，上升时有些微的风从缝隙间吐出。头疼缓慢褪去，樱井对着镜子端详一番自己的脸，心想那个人一会儿怕是又要嘲笑他带着黑眼圈还要纵欲了。

“哟。”

比自己小几岁的男人站在屋子中央，听到房门被打开的声响，他回头，漫不经心地和樱井打了个招呼——大原耕二显然也刚来没多久，身上是自己的衣服而不是浴袍。

两人平时交流的地方大多在床上，除了第一次见面，樱井对他的私服几乎毫无印象。

这可真是……他在心中不动声色地感叹——该说夸张呢，还是华丽过分呢？

不同于樱井永远循规蹈矩的西装，大原的装扮和他自由职业者的身份一样不受常规限制。此时他抱胸站在灯光下，像是在看樱井又像是什么也没看，长款项链一直垂到v字领口末端，白皙的骨节和华丽的戒指奇妙的很配。

距离上次见面已经有一个月，大原的头发长了些，发梢在白皙细腻的后颈上扫过。他的五官很浓，却不腻，艳丽得像满开的牡丹，或者不吝啬笔墨的油画——总之，都不是庸常生活中会有的东西。

他慢悠悠走到樱井面前，歪头对他笑笑。

“好久不久。”

“好久不见……大原君。”

樱井扯开嘴角，松了领带丢在地上，托着大原后颈来到自己唇边。

一口咬住。

** **03.** **

平心而论，大原耕二和松本润真的很像——这也是樱井翔最开始注意到他的原因。

——他们都拥有桃花眼，白皙的皮肤，一望即知的柔软身体，甚至嘴唇上下两颗小痣的位置都相似。

可他们又不一样。

松本是典型的大家庭养出的好孩子，天真烂漫不谙世事，有点像那株他呵护备至的樱花盆栽——满开当然好，可花苞也足够惹人怜爱。他和樱井的婚姻属于最老套的家族联姻。樱井喜欢也尊重松本，从替他戴上戒指的那一刻就发誓会将他作为终生伴侣尽力爱护。 

松本从小浸泡在宠爱的蜜糖里长大，性格柔软，人缘也极好。他对朋友家人极其重视，更难得的是对周遭一切都抱有最大善意。樱井却是个矛盾综合体——从年少到现在他没少花时间与自己和解，可他忍耐惯了，习惯了鲜血淋漓地前进，却对苦难闭口不谈。遇见松本时他就清楚他和自己完全不同，对他，樱井又是珍惜，又是惶恐。内心深处他总觉得松本像是水晶做的，捧在手心依然怕碎，不由自主就小心翼翼。两人之间的性事看似由他主导，其实万事以松本的感受为先，比起身体，不如说是心灵得到的满足更多。偶尔他会想：也许在松本心中自己不过是被贴上了标签的「合法伴侣」——是和他的樱花盆栽，他所有好看的衣服……等等事物没有多大差别的存在，而松本喜欢他的心情，也和喜欢这些东西的心情，没有本质区别。

患得患失的心情从这场婚姻开始持续到了现在，樱井以为自己会永远这样隐忍下去，直到他遇见了大原耕二。 

大原和松本完全不同。

他痛恨循规蹈矩，认定了随心所欲胜过一切。同样是桃花眼，他的睫毛要比松本的长很多，眼中所有的流光溢彩全是以冷漠为能量才得以燃烧。

樱井和他在一场酒会上遇见。那天他一如既往百无聊赖，灯光和色彩令他头晕。一片混乱中，他突然看到了大原——说来奇怪，那天大原为了活动难得没有穿他那些抢眼的私服，却依然轻易让周遭变成了灰色。

——让樱井看到他，也只能看到他。 

最初不过是一场意外合拍的419——也许正是过于合拍，到现在居然发展成了固定的隐秘关系。

他们见面频率不高——大原知道樱井有珍惜的伴侣和家庭，从不会主动打扰；樱井工作忙碌，又答应了松本每晚会尽量早回家。只有在樱井压抑许久，极其需要一场酣畅淋漓，无所顾忌的性事时，他才会联系大原。 

大原耕二总是挂着一副他招牌的，满不在乎又有点挑逗的似笑非笑，看着S其实是M，在床上百无禁忌，和平日里端正惯了，内心却隐隐想要破坏一切的樱井相当合得来。而如果樱井不着急赶回家，事后他们也会聊天——两人你一口我一口吞吐烟圈，和躺在自己身边的，最亲密又最陌生的人聊一些浮于生活之外的东西。大原情商高，作为男人最擅长将性爱分开，作为性伴侣来说简直无可挑剔。

不过也仅此而已。 

——“呼……”

樱井舒爽地叹气。大原口活相当好，他控制不住地按住他的后脑勺，将自己在他口中顶得更深。 

这人今天似乎格外暴躁一些……

大原身心都快要被情欲占领，被粗暴对待也不介意，只模模糊糊猜测他大概是憋太久了。

性事上樱井对他从没有体贴可言，大原也不需要——疼痛和刺激能他感觉自己是在活着。

即使在下面，他依然喜欢做主动的一方。

樱井给自己上的心理枷锁太满，事后常常会露出沉郁或者像迷路的小孩子一样迷茫的神情。这种时候大原不会贴上去，但他会用手指摩挲樱井的下巴，引他和自己说话。

性爱中就不一样了——他的欲望相当直白，也对自己的魅力一清二楚。欲拒还迎是恋人浪费时间的调情，他没有这个耐心，樱井也是。大原喜欢用自己柔软的身躯缠住他，眯着眼睛感受那人毫不留情的撞击。性爱令他融化，每一寸皮肤都变成了敏感区域，不需要樱井顾及他的感受自己就能爽得一塌糊涂。

樱井偏爱绝对强势的姿态，接吻根本不是接吻，是撕扯。痛了大原也会咬回去，一次甚至咬破了樱井的嘴唇，结果被他捏着下巴，侵略到快要窒息。大原皮肤柔嫩，相当容易留下痕迹，樱井下手又不顾轻重，每次做完他的身体都会青一块紫一块。一次他穿了件短上衣，弯腰露出一点皮肤被同事看见，还以为他被人打了。

——其实也不算完全猜错。

他被摆成跪趴的姿势，大腿打颤，时不时还要承受樱井心血来潮的巴掌。

“你这家伙……给我差不多一点。”

大原咬牙切齿，手伸到被后抓住樱井的手腕；樱井顺势捏着他的胳膊把他提起来，大原眼前一花，跌在他怀里。

“……”

这姿势进得太深，他立刻什么话也说不出了。高潮了好几次，大原敏感得要命，身下粗长性器打桩似的顶弄轻易就让他又泄了一次，已经射不出什么的前端喷出一点清液。

结束时他几乎要晕过去了。樱井用嘴给他哺了点水，拍着他的脸问要不要帮他清理。 

“不用……”

大原这才清醒一点，扑上去从樱井嘴中抢走最后一口。

“……”

樱井无言，又一次拧开瓶盖。大原擦擦嘴角的水渍，龇牙咧嘴地朝浴室走，一身斑斑点点看得樱井忽然生了些歉意。 

“真不用我帮你？”

大原回过头，神情有点惊讶。 

“怎么突然这么体贴？明明之前做到我发烧都只是打钱让我去买药而已，”他调笑地看着樱井，“怎么，这么久终于做出感情来了？”

“……”

见樱井神情尴尬，他眼里的笑意更深。

“行了……这点温柔还是留给你家那位吧。我不需要的。”

** **04.** **

最开始察觉不对，是松本在某天看见樱井嘴唇上破了一小块皮。

“忘记擦护唇膏，太干不小心撕破了。”

樱井是这么解释的。

不对。

他盯着那一块红看了半晌——这解释听起来合理，但直觉告诉他樱井没有对他说实话。

松本不喜欢使心眼和耍手段，但不代表他不会。作为樱井最亲密的人——不要说他对松本根本毫无防备，一来二去，他发现了大原耕二的存在。

一开始他只是好奇。

和樱井的相处中，松本能感觉到自己是被全心全意爱着的——即使事实摆在眼前，他依然对樱井的心意有绝对自信。因此，比起「爱人出轨」，他反而更好奇那个所谓的「情人」到底是何方神圣。 

这次樱井出差，松本事先查了他将要入住的酒店，又用了一点点手段，提前在他的房间里装了监控。

于是，他成功见证了樱井与平日完全不同的另一面：冷酷的，强势的，甚至是暴力的。 

——很奇怪，他的第一反应竟然是「这样才是樱井翔。这样才对」。 

** **「婚前婚后他们都从未有过争吵，相熟的人都说他们是模范夫妻」** **

** **

这种看似完美的相处模式其实才问题百出。 

他终于明白为什么结婚几年他仍旧会觉得没有实感：内心深处，他其实隐隐希望樱井不要对他这么温柔，希望他能对自己展现不那么完美的一面，希望被樱井打碎和破坏——打碎了他们才不会始终是两个互不相干的个体，打碎了他们才能融为一体，才能你中有我我中有你。

他关掉屏幕，失神地倒在床上，好一会儿才发现满脸湿漉漉的冰凉。

他想：我失恋了。

同一时间，大原洗完澡出来，看见樱井正靠在床头用手机打字，神色温柔。

从一开始他就知道樱井有一位完美的，被保护得很好的爱人，知道樱井因为太过珍惜那人，做什么都克制，一丝一毫的粗暴都舍不得。而自己，只是他为了发泄黑暗躁郁另一面的存在。

仅此而已。

** ** END** **


End file.
